


Angel of Death

by Ravenpuff123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenpuff123/pseuds/Ravenpuff123
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**(All rights to the original creators)**

**_Tikki and Plagg are in this but they will be in chapter 2 there will be the bat-fam and Mari has an allergic reaction to the Lazarus_** **_pit and it gives her magic._**

**_3_** **_pov_**

Mari's parents didn't want her so they dropped her off in Tibet by a mountain but lucky or unlucky for Mari she was dropped off on the league of assassins' front door. Talia found Marinette and decided to train her with her son Damen who was the same age as Mari.

**_{ 5 years later they are now 5 }_ **

Mari and Damian are the best in their age group. They are skilled in knives, daggers, katanas, throwing stars, guns, bows, and Mari is trained with magic so she has private lessons with Talia. Mari can summon things, control plants, cast protection spells, and read emotions.

**_Maris pov_ **

I'm now in training with Talia and she is trying to get me to teleport weapons in my hand that are not in the room.

" Ok, Mari today we will go to the other side of the temple so we can practice without interruptions," Said Talia

"Ok Mistress, "I said

"Ok I will blindfold you and will summon a katana or you will face punishment," Talia said

"Yes, Mistress," 

I felt the blindfolded go on my face and started to concentrate on summoning the katana. I focused on how it felt in my hands and the sharpness of the blade and then I felt the katana on my hands. 

"Very good that was faster than last time but you can be faster," Talia said

"Yes Mistress," I said

So I trained with Talia all-day getting faster at summoning weapons 

**_{time skip to Maris room Maris pov}_ **

I can feel Mistress's worry rolling off her.

"Mistresses is there something wrong," I ask hesitantly

"You are very skilled and a strong asset to the league I'm thinking about putting you in the same classes as my son," Mistress says

"Whatever you think is best for the league Mistress I will do," I say

"It is time for you to go to sleep I will tell you tomorrow if you will be moving classes," Mistress said

"Goodnight Mistress," I say and I go to sleep

**_Talias pov_ **

I think moving Mari to Damian's classes will be best for the league.

**_{they are now 8 years old}_ **

**_Maris pov_ **

This new girl came in today she is now in the pit getting initialized I have a bad feeling about her. She came back and she did not have powers like Mistress and I so that was good. Once Damian saw her I could tell by reading his emotions that he disliked her also so that was good but when they locked eyes he immediately started to have feelings for her which was weird so I was going to tell Mistress that I don't trust her but Misstress liked her also but not in the way Damen did it was like a mothers love I think. From that day forward I was now as the angel of death one of the deadliest assassin to ever live

**_{they are now 12 }_ **

**_Mair's pov_ **

Deathstroke is attacking but Mistress sent Damian to his father's in Gotham a week before so he would be safe and get to know his father. She has put me in the faster system and I got adopted by a pair of bakers. That don't know I'm an assassin. Mistress said to act as a nice and happy person but to continue my training 

**_Ok, Mari is only called the Angel of death on the battlefield Lila will be in the story Chloé is nice ok that is all I hope you like it there will be a lot of cursing and violence and mentions of torture but nothing in detail and weapons._ **

**_Bye loves_ **

**_Word count: 698_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**(All rights to the original creators** **_Arabic_ ** **, French Mari is Haza Ansa (Lady Luck) and Adrien is Chat Noir)**

**Mari's pov**

It is 4:50 am when I wake up it is time for my morning training and run. So I get up and got dressed in a sports bra and leggings. I start to run out of the bakery it is now just me and my thoughts. I miss my demon. As I run to the gym I think about how I've had to change over the years. I had to show only happy emotions witch sucks ass. I can't carry a katana everywhere I go anymore. Well, at least I can box at the gym. Well, I have to get to school early today so I can get my new schedule. My backpack is black with spikes and I'm wearing leggings with a wight t-shirt with red flannel and combat boots.

**{time skip to school}**

" _ Nhl (bee) is that you _ ," I asked 

" _ Malak (angel)  _ "Clo asked

" _ I thought you died during the attack _ ," I said 

" _ No, I barely escaped _ , "Clo said

" _ I'm so happy to see you, but people are staring so let's talk in French _ ," I said 

"Let's get our schedules," Clo said

"I hope we have the same class, Clo," I said

"Same Mari," Nhl said

**3 pov**

As the girls were getting their schedules they did not know that Adrien was watching them. Adrien was watching the girls and was wondering what language they were speaking and it was bugging him because he knew French, Chines, and English.

**Adrien pov**

I did not know Mari could speak a different language. I hope I have a class with her. What was that language they were speaking? 

**{in class Mari's pov}**

As Nhl and I got to class this new girl can in and I instantly got a bad feeling. I felt like I knew her from somewhere but I can't place where.

**{time skip to lunch}**

As Clo and I were walking outside so we could talk the new girl can up to us.

"Hi my name is Lila I hope we can be friends," Lila says

"Same I'm Mari and this is Clo," I say

"Cool, did you know that I know the true Identity of Haza Ansa (Lady Luck)," Lila says

"Please don't lie," I say

"I'm not," Lila says

"Yes you are you just move to hear hoe, how would you know the identity of Haza Ansa who has been here before you, " Nhl says

"Well it looks like I found the smart ones if you tell anyone that I'm lying I will make your life a living hell," Lila said

"Oh, please what can you do. All you can do is say lies but I can dig into your past which one will it be Lie-La," I say

Lila stands up and runs back to the table with our class and starts to cry saying that I threatened her. the class looks back at me but I have already put on my innocent facade. Talking to Clo about the homework for tonight

**{she is at the bakary}**

"I'm home," I say gagging in my head

"Hello dear go do your homework then come down and help us in the front ok," Mama says

"Ok," I say grabbing a cookie for Tikk

"Come on out Tikki," I say as I shut my door

"Master Fu would like to talk to you at 7:34," Tikki says

"Thanks, Tikki," I say

**{at master fu's place }**

"There is something wrong with the balance," Master Fu says as I walk in the door

"I think it has something to do with the black cat's user," I say

"I think you are right. I need you the next time you see Chat Noir take his ring and wipe his memories," Master Fu says

"Yes master," I say

"Good night Haza Ansa," Master Fu says

"Good night Master," I say wall bowing 

**If you have any question let me know**

**Bye loves**

**Word Count: 677**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**_(all rights to the original creators sorry if I get some of the facts wrong_ ** _ Arabic,  _ English,  **_note)_ **

**_Damian's_** **_pov {they are still 12}_**

It has been one year since my mother dropped me off at fathers. At least Todd is here, I can still practice my sword skills with him. Grayson is very confusing. He is always smiling, especially when Koir is here. They remind me of Malaki (My Angel). I wonder how she is doing. Mother never told me where she went. I wonder if she remembers me still. I hope she killed the mind controller. Father still wants me to stop killing. I don't know why it would decrease crime by a lot instead of letting the rogers going to Arkham were always break out. If he would just let me kill the criminals. There is a tapping sound at the window. I open it and a raven from the league comes in.

" _ What do you have for me, _ " I ask the raven

It drops a scroll into my hands.

**_Dear Damian,_ **

**_Here is your beloved's new phone number. ### - ### - #### She is in Paris. You are not allowed to call or facetime her only text. Under no circumstance are you allowed to go into Paris she is only allowed to come to Gotham? You are not allowed to tell her where you are or your new last name. Here is a berner phone it has her number programmed onto it._ **

**_~Mother_ **

{Damian's burner phone }

D- Hello Malaki.

M- Who is this?

D- Why Malaki I did not think you would forget me it's me, Damian.

M- If you really are Damian what is something only we would know.

D- you will only eat Tabbouleh with chicken.

M- Dove it really is you.

**{M changed D to Dove}**

**{D changed M to Malaki}**

Malaki- I have to go but can we text at 12 tomorrow?

Dove- Ok goodnight Malaki.

Malaki- Goodnight Dove.

So she is in Paris so that means 6 AM for me. Good thing that is the time I normally wake up.

**_Ok so Jason was in the league but only knows Damian and I am using the tv show Gotham villains and the girls will not be in this story. But all of the brothers are here._ **

**_Bye loves_ **

**Word Count: 394**


End file.
